Its Okay Now
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: One shot with Cole and the mystery baby


_**Authors Notes: I loved the idea of Cole being an acting dad to the baby. Just so you know I'm using They/Them because I don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl.**_

* * *

 _ **Its Okay Now**_

 _ **One Shot**_

Rain, wind, and thunder. All of which he hoped was covering his sound, and tracks. Cole had been handed a back pack, and a baby and told to run. He did as he was told, but he had no idea where to hide in Ninjago city. He knew no one here except Dareth, but his place was on the other end of town. Just how was he going to get this baby there unharmed?

The babies cries were once again covered by more thunder. Their face was wet, and Cole was sure he was cold. He needed to find a dry place. Someplace...dry. He kept thinking and then suddenly remembered something and ran down into a subway system.

"Hush...we're almost there." Cole said hugging the baby closer to his chest. He had long since pulled them into his Gi in an attempt to keep him warm with his own clothing.

Finally he stopped and looked around the room This is where Pythor had his little meeting with all his serpantene brethren. Cole walked over to one of the subway cars and pryed open the door with one hand. He was able to squeeze through and walk to the back. He looked down at the little bulge in his Gi. They were still crying softly. Not as loud as before. Cole took one more look outside the car windows. Satified with what he saw he sat down on the floor and leaned against the back. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to catch his breath. Thats when it happened. A sharp pain in his chest told him one thing, and only one thing. He looked down and pulled the baby away from his chest.

"You little butt! You bit me!" He yelled, not really used to comunicating with babies. He held the baby at arms length seeing only one tooth. "How can only one tooth hurt so bad!" He looked down at his chest to see an indention where the tooth had tried to cut in. The baby just laughed at his little feit.

"Yeah you think thats funny...wait till it happens to you someday junior!" A loud growling noise made Cole jump sky high. He pulled the baby closer once again and looked around. The he heard it again, and looked down.

"Oh...your hungry." Rather amazed at himself for jumping at the babies stomach growling. "Well...okay lets see whats in this bag." He pulled the bag over and opened it.

Within was a large supply of diapers, a few bottles, water bottles, and formula.

"Milk it is then huh?" Cole said smiling. He pulled the note out that had someones handwriting that he didn't recognize.

"Change the diaper first noob." Cole laughed. "Okay can't be to hard." He grabbed a diaper and lay the baby down pulling the blanket off. Much to Coles amazement the baby squeeled as his arms and legs were freed from their blankety prison. They rolled over and attempted to crawl away. They just weren't to good with it.

"Alright rugrat get over here." Cole grabbed his foot as lightly as his strong hands could and pulled him back over. The baby once again tried his best to crawl away once his diaper had been removed.

"Hey no fair wiggling! Your bare butt naked here!" Cole laughed. Once again pulling the baby back over to him. "And no peeing on me got it kid." He said putting the diaper on them. He picked him up and smiled at him. "There!" The diaper fell off. Coles smile slowly disappeared

"Maybe a little tighter next time...yeah?" He said laying the baby back down, putting another one on them.

"Alright time for dinner." He said pulling the blanket back around the baby.

Cole read the directions on the back of the formula can and pored two cap fulls of formula into the bottle and then added the water.

"Alright squirt...dinner time." He said picking him up and held the bottle up. The baby greedily reached for it, probably hadn't been fed in some time. Cole looked down at the lightly suckling infant and shook his head.

"Don't worry kid. Everythings going to be alright. We're okay now. Coles got you." Cole kissed the babies forehead lightly.

Soon enough the empty bottle was sitting off to the side and the baby was peacefully sleeping in his arms.

"Being a dad isn't that hard. It was kind of fun." He said leaning back against the diaper bag and closed his own eyes.

Boy was he wrong.


End file.
